The present disclosure relates to providing confidential structured data.
A data structure defines a way of organizing data. A data structure instance is a collection of data organized according to a particular data structure. Data structure instances can be serialized. Serialization refers to converting a data structure instance, which typically exists in computer memory in a format particular to a certain development environment (e.g., as a Java object), into a sequence of bits. The sequence of bits may be written to a file or transmitted over a network.
Protocol buffers are one way to define data structures. Protocol buffers are a serialization format with an interface description language, and provide an automated mechanism for serialization and deserialization. A developer defines a data structure using protocol buffers by creating a protocol buffer message in a .proto file. The protocol buffer message contains name/value pairs that define the data structure. Protocol buffer messages are structured and extensible, so updating a protocol buffer message will not break deployed programs that rely on an earlier protocol buffer message.